Confusion
by foureatoncake
Summary: Jessie, a long time friend of Peter Pevensie, suddenly gets pulled along the journey, with the class and Professor, of a young Prince named Prince Caspian. She is confused. When they get into the land called Narnia. She sees Peter be different than the person she's known all her life.


**Hey, readers! So here's a new story that I thought of a few days ago! So here it is... (I ask for constructive criticism please)**

**I don't own Narnia, C.S. Lewis does. I only own the plot and Jessie. **

* * *

Jessie was confused. Her long time best friend, Peter Pevensie, was acting quite strange for a 16 year old boy. Peter was sitting beside me in history class. Learning about kings and queens of olde. She looked over to Peter for a slight moment and saw the way his clear blue eyes lit up. She was pulled away from her thoughts as the Professor asked, "Who would like to tell me a king or queen that they know?" I watch as Peter straightens up as he raises his hand slowly. "Pevensie." Peter puts his hand down and says quite slowly, "I know a king or queen, sir." The Professor gives Peter a smile. "Why don't you come to the front of the class and tell us." Peter nodded and stood up walking toward the front of the class. He straightened his back and looked at everyone. He takes a deep breath and says in a clear voice, "Probably no one would know this person, but it's someone I know." He takes a deep and continues, his clear blue eyes stopping and staring at me. "There was once a prophecy. It went like this...

_When Adam's flesh and Adam's bone. _

_Sits at Cair Paravel in throne. _

_The evil time will be over and done_."

The Professor stares at Peter in confusion. Peter's eyes don't move from mine as he says in a authoritative voice, "To the clear northern skies..." Peter pauses, closing his eyes as if reoccurring a memory. "High King Peter. He was great but not as great as the true king...Aslan." She watched as Peter said those words and watched his body language change as if he suddenly felt brave and adventurous. She turned her attention to the Professor and saw that he really had a confused look. "Pevensie. That's quite a story. Very active imagination." A kid named Tom says and Peter turns toward him.

- Line Break... -

I imagine Peter going up to Tom and hitting him, starting a fight. What I see is the complete opposite. All Peter did was stare then he sighs. "Tom, my imagination works very well. But I'm not making this up." Tom laughs causing everyone to stare who wasn't already staring. As I begin to look at Peter on how the class sees him. It was as if Peter had changed in front of my very eyes. Confusion. As I blinked my eyes, I saw we we're not in the classroom. My eyes turned to watch Peter and his three other siblings run into the clear magnificent blue water. Huh? How did they get here? I don't have much time to think about it as they get out if the water and start walking up into the woods and we get into a clearing with a castle in ruins. "Cair Paravel." Whispers Lucy. Peter turns to us. I look back at my fellow classmates. They all look excited. Wow. "Where are we?" The Professor asks. Lucy, Edmund, and Susan all look to Peter. He sighs yet again and turns around. We all follow them and abruptly stop. I watch as Peter moves a huge stone out of the way. After several times, the door creaks and the hinges come off from Peter hitting the door. "Stay here. This will only take a few minutes." Peter says to us as a whole. Peter and I lock eyes then he turns and he and his siblings disappear into the stone building.

After several minutes of waiting, Peter and his siblings come out wearing something different then the plaid school uniforms. He is carrying something in his hand and has something on his back and something on his waist. "Change into these clothes we have for you." Peter says looking at everyone. I see something in the sunlight as Peter turns around. I gasp realization dawning on me. I hear Tom say, "Is...Is that a shield?" Rather dumbfounded. I just roll my eyes and tell him, "Go change." In an hour, we are all dressed in very different comfortable clothing. The Professor is appalled. He asks the question he asked once before, "Where are we?" Edmund looks to Peter and he nods. Peter looks to all of us. He sighs. That must be a habit of his. "I suppose we have to tell them." He says to no one in particular. "We're in...Narnia." Narnia...Oh yeah Narnia the place Lucy kept going on and on about. "Now we must go." Peter says clearly then the last statement. We all start walking and after what seems like hours we stop in another clearing. "We are stopping to get rest." Edmund says for the very first time.

- Yet another line break... -

I open my eyes with a start and quickly sit up from the grass that almost seemed comforting. Everyone in the class start walking up. The Pevensies are already awake. We all begin to stand when all of a sudden, we hear metal against metal. _Clang! _I watch as my vision goes from sleepiness to alert. Struggling to find the source until me and the whole class see who is making the commotion. Peter and another guy. We all watch along with Susan, Edmund, and Lucy as the guy tries to get Peter then they both stop as Peter's sword gets stuck in a tree. "Who are you?" Demands Peter. The guy says so calmly that I almost shudder. "Prince Caspian." I see Peter breath in and out. He takes his sword out of the tree and sheathed it back at his waist. "Who are you lot if you don't mind me asking?" Peter looks at Capian then says, "Peter. This is Susan, Edmund, Lucy, and my classmates and Professor." Caspian's facial expressions change from stern to disbelief. He bows and says to Peter, "I'm terribly sorry, High King Peter."

I take in a gasp. Peter wasn't joking when he said he knew a High King Peter. Wait...

That only means one thing...

* * *

**_So what do you think? Like or not? Please constructive criticism please!_**

**_4 reviews for the next chapter please..._**

**_Until next time, _**

**_- foureatoncake_**


End file.
